Yea, If he'd ever look up
by carlygrl15
Summary: It has been two months since the war with Tartaros, but Lucy, Levy, and Juvia aren't getting anywhere with their men. So they decide to sing a song for them. Will the guys like the song and the girls singing it? Or will they remain friends? Find out in this songfic. Pairings are Nalu, Gale, and Gruvia. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FT OR SONG! I OWN THE PLOT! Rated T for language.


**Me: So this is a special thank you for everyone who read my first fanfic, "Tangled (Gale version)"!**  
**Levy: The song is... If He'd Ever Look Up by Caroline Kole.**

**Gray: The singing portion is this:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Levy singing**

Lucy singing

_Juvia singing_

**Lucy and Levy singing**

_**Juvia and Levy singing**_

_**All three singing**_

_Lucy and Juvia singing_

**Me: I know it is confusing, but when it comes up, it will make sense. The song is originally a solo, but since I thought this up, I figured, why not make it a duet. **

**Mira: And this is a NALU, GALE, AND GRUVIA FIC ALSO! *fangirls***

**Me: *sweat drops* L-Lily would you do the honors?**

**Lily: *nods* Of course. CARLYGRL15 ****DOES NOT ****OWN FT OR THIS SONG! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! THE ONLY THING SHE OWNS IS THE PLOT!**

**Me and FT: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Yea if he'd ever look up.**

It has been two months since the war with Tartaros, and everyone in Magnolia is living in harmony once again, along with their crazy guild, Fairy Tail. The mages in said guild are still as crazy as ever, with hourly brawls (usually started by Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox), and their constant partying. All seems normal, except for Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar, and Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail's resident Celestial, Water, and Solid Script mages, sitting at the bar.

All three women are at the bar watching their men fighting over something stupid. Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's barmaid, notices their longing gazes.

"What's wrong, ladies?" Mira asks.

"It's nothing Mira." They reply to the barmaid. She doesn't believe them, but follows their gazes towards the three men having a dance off.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with those three idiots?" she teases the girls, causing them to blush.

"Yea." they sigh in defeat.

"I mean, it's been two months since our war with Tartaros and I thought that Gajeel would at least ask me out." Levy explains. Juvia and Lucy were thinking the same thing with their men.

"Hmm... Have you thought of anything to get them to notice you?" Mira wonders.

"I tried luring Gajeel with iron, but he would just eat them, pat me on the head and leave." Levy explains with a frustrated pout.

"I tried the same thing with Natsu but with food and the results were about the same." Lucy said.

"Juvia just give Gray-sama the same attention that she give him, but he still turns her away." Juvia admits. All four women started to think about something to do to catch the men's attention.

"I GOT IT!" Levy suddenly shouts, scaring the other women at the bar.

"W-what is it, Levy-chan?" Lucy asks.

"How about we sing a song! Express our feelings through it and HOPEFULLY they will get the message!" Levy explains. Lucy, Juvia, and Mira think about it and agree with it.

"Alright, if it doesn't work, we will just pull the jealousy card. Or at least throw them in the closet until they understand their feelings!" Mira suggests, causing the other women to sweat drop.

"O-okay... So who will write the lyrics?" Lucy asks.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy-san and Levy-chan should do it, because you both love to write and read. She also thinks that Mira-san should help us with writing the music. Then Juvia should work on the outfits." Juvia suggests. Everyone else agrees with that plan.

"Alright, so the concert will be in two weeks. Does that sound good to everyone?" Mira asks, seeing nods. "Great!"

"Lu-chan, we should go to my place to write the lyrics. You should come, Juvia, since you live in Fairy Hills." Levy says.

"Juvia agrees with that logic."

"We should go on a mission. Just to hang out and think of some more lyrics. Besides, I can ACTUALLY get some money!" Lucy suggests, causing everyone to laugh.

Meanwhile with the Three Idiots Club (Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray):

"Do you know what those girls are talking about?" Gray asks the dragon slayers.

"Nah, there's too much talking in the guild." Gajeel explains with Natsu nodding his head.

"Maybe we should ask them to go on a mission with us." Natsu suggests.

"Something tells me that they won't go on one with us for a while." Gajeel replies.

They moan in defeat, not knowing what is going on with their girls.

'I like Luce/Juvia/Shrimp but I don't know how to express how I feel. Besides, she wouldn't like me.' they all thought.

* * *

**One week later**

"Ok I like the song already! Juvia how's the outfits coming along?" Lucy asks.

"They are going great! Check it out!" Juvia replies, moving aside to reveal the outfits. Lucy, Levy, and Mira are looking at the outfits with love and awe.

"THEY ARE AWESOME!" all three women squeal, causing the creator to blush.

"T-thanks..." Juvia says shyly while scratching the back of her head.

"If it's alright with you, Juvia-chan, I would like to take them to the guild and put them in the dressing rooms." Mira suggests.

"Juvia has no objections." Juvia says.

"Great! Hey, Lucy-san, do you think you can ask Cancer to do your hair next week?" Mira asks Lucy.

"If it has anything to do with hair, he will be there!" Lucy agrees.

"Great! See you girls later!" Mira said her farewells with the outfits in her arms.

At the guild, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu notice Mira coming in with three covers in her arms.

"Oi, barmaid! What's with the wardrobe?" Gajeel asks.

"You'll see later this week, Gajeel-kun!" Mira says, skipping to the dressing rooms, leaving the boys confused.

"What the fuck was that about?" Natsu asks.

"Don't know, Flame Retard." Gray replies.

"YOU WANNA GO, ICE PRICK!?" Natsu screams at the Ice mage.

"BRING IT, LAVA MORON!" Gray taunts, starting another famous Fairy Tail fight. All three men forgot about the outfits until later that week.

* * *

**Day of concert**

Mira is on the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Minna, can I have your attention, please?" Mira asks nicely, getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you. So there is a special song that these three women would like to sing to for their men. Please help me welcome, Lucy, Levy and Juvia!" she explains and introduces the girls. The guild is applauding before stopping when they see the women walk out on stage, seeing what they are wearing.

Lucy is wearing a red one shoulder, flower ruffle, V-Neck, cocktail dress with a coat trail and her hair in a loose bun with two pieces of hair framing her face; Levy is wearing a short gold party dress with her hair in a Belle hair style**(A/N: You get the idea.)**; Juvia is wearing a Midnight blue, one shoulder ruffles, short cocktail dress with her hair in an elegant bun.

"Hi, minna! We will be singing an original called, 'If He'd Ever Look Up'. Hope you like it!" Levy says. She turns to Mira who starts playing.

**I see him there in a coffee shop**  
**So I sit across, not too far away**  
**Hoping we'll meet eye to eye**  
**And then say hi, but all I do is wait**

_**If he'd ever look up,**_** from that screen**  
_**If he'd ever look up, **_**he'd see me**  
**But he's checking the news and the game and the weather**  
**Watching the time and the mail but he'd never**  
_**Lift his eyes from the desk, chin from the chest**_  
**He made me see love**  
_**If he'd ever look up**_

Everyone in the guild is shocked, including Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu. They look at their girls and come to an agreement. 'Maybe she does like me.'

_I guess it's just how we grow up_  
_With all this stuff, getting in the way_  
_I wanna turn off the blinking lights_  
_Off tonight_  
_We'd be face to face_

_**If he'd ever look up, **__from that screen_  
_**If he'd ever look up, **__he'd see me_  
_But he's checking the news and the game and the weather_  
_Watching the time and the mail, but he'd never_  
_**Lift his eyes from the desk, chin from the desk**_  
_He'd made me see love_  
_**If he'd ever look up~**_

The whole guild is cheering for the girls, but their attention is on the three men in the back. Said men looked at each other for a second before disappearing in their own darkness. The girls on stage inwardly sighed, but continued on.

If these distractions weren't around  
We'd be talking by now

_But he'll never look up_  
**He'll never look up**  
He'll never  
_He'll never look_  
**He'll never look up**  
_**He'll never look up**_  
_**He'll never look up**_  
**He'll never look...**

_**But if he'd ever look up, **__from that screen_  
_**If he'd ever look up, **_he'd see me  
**But he's checking the news and the game and the weather**  
_**Watching the time and the mail, but he'd never**_  
_Lift his eyes from the desk, chin from the chest_  
**He made me see love**  
_**If he'd ever look up**_

**If he'd ever look up.**

The end the song by looking at the back corner of the guild, but see nothing but an empty table. They are a bit sad, but that changed when the guild exploded in applause. The three women nodded their heads in thanks, getting off stage.

"Well what did you think of that, huh?" they heard Mira ask the guild.

"I can't believe those idiots didn't see our performance!" Lucy screams.

"Juvia thought that they would see us."

"I guess they weren't interested." Levy says dejectedly.

"When I get my hands on those morons I'll-" Lucy was interrupted when she was taken in a supply closet by a mysterious force.

"Lu-chan/Lucy-san?" Levy/Juvia asked, shocked to see that the blonde was gone.

"What do you think happened?" Juvia wonders.

"I don't know. I hope she's alr-EEK!" Levy shouted, getting sucked in the shadows.

"LEVY-SAN!" Juvia screamed, reaching towards where she disappeared to, when suddenly she hears,

"She's fine, Juvia. So's Lucy."

She turns around to see Gray. She blushes before asking,

"W-what do you m-mean, G-Gray-sama?"

"Their with their dragons. And it's Gray." He replies.

"O-oh."

"I thought you were amazing, Juvia." He compliments, getting closer to the mage, causing her to blush. "Also, you look rather..." He grazes his nose on the side of her neck, eliciting a shiver from the girl. "Ravishing in that dress." He purrs darkly.

"G-G-GRAY!" Juvia screams in embarrassment. He just chuckles, picks her up bridal style and whispers in her ear, "How about we go to my place and let me show you how special you _REALLY_ are." All the poor girl could do was nod in a daze, while her man takes her for a ride of her life. **(A/N: *wink wink*)**

* * *

**With Levy and Gajeel**

Gajeel whisks her to his house where he none to gently tosses her on his bed.

"Gajeel! Why did you kidnap me!?" Levy scolds.

"I just found your performance and outfit, quite entertaining." He says with lust in his voice, causing the girl to blush.

"Well, that doesn't mean that you can just kidnap me." she says with a pout.

"Oh it does, Levy." he purrs. "You see, I want you all to myself. I didn't want the others to see you in that outfit any longer than they already have. So I took a step outside and waited til the performance was over and took my chance."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you should take me to your place. You don't even like me." she argues with disappointment in her voice.

"What does this tell you?" he asks before giving her a mind-blowing kiss. Levy practically melted into the kiss. A few minutes later, they surfaced for air.

"I guess it means that you like me after all." Levy pants out. He laughs his special laugh.

"Good, because I plan on showing you how special you are." he says darkly before pulling her in a toe-curling kiss. Let's just say that they weren't seen in the guild for several days.

* * *

**With Lucy and Natsu**

"NATSU, WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!" Lucy screams throwing objects at the dragon slayer.

"Ouch! I did it so we could be alone! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME, LUCE!" he explains. The blonde mage stops throwing random stuff at the slayer and sits on her bed.

"So now that you brought me back home, what do you want to do?" she asks curiously. He looks at her with lust before pushing her on the bed, kissing her neck.

"I'm going to show you how much I enjoyed your performance, Lucy." he explains continuing his assault on the girl, earning moans from the mage. They weren't seen at the guild for several days after that.

* * *

**Several days later**

Lucy, Levy, and Juvia limped their way to the guild with a dazed look in their eyes. When they reached the bar,

"There you are! I was wondering what happened to you." Mira welcomes them.

"Uh-huh." They reply.

"Where were you three?" she asks.

"Uh-huh."

"Ok what's going on?" she asks in irritation.

The girls snap out of their own world and start blushing.

"I spent the past several days with Gajeel/Natsu/Gray-sama." they explained with longing in their voice. Mira was shocked for a few moments before starting to fangirl.

"MINNA! GALE, NALU, AND GRUVIA ARE OFFICIAL!" Mira announces to the guild despite the girls protest.

"'BOUT TIME!"

"THEY LI~KE EACH OTHER!"

"NOW THAT'S A MAN!"

"LEVY!"

The three girls just sigh before smiling at the antics of their home.

**The end.**

* * *

**Me: So what did you think?**  
**Mira: *fangirls***  
**Happy: That was awesome!**

**Cana: The outfits confused me.**  
**Me: I know that so I decided to share a link with the outfits on my profile page.**  
**Cana: *nods* Ok.**

**Lissana: Please rate and review this songfic. **

**Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
